The (Adopted) Scion of Heroes
by IceBite
Summary: Medeus has been defeated, and now, with Tiki discovering some of her powers, Katarina and Abraxas visit a new world. But when they meet a young child and his abusive guardians, Katarina steps in and takes the child in. Can she give this child a better childhood than she herself had?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of a concept I saw Gamer95 use a LOT: essentially, what would happen if someone from another series adopted Harry when he was young.**

**So, I got 2 ideas: one involves 1000-year old Tiki, but that's an explanation for another time. THIS story is on the second idea: if it was Katarina and one of my Heroes of Light and Shadow MUs, Abraxas the Magicite Sorcerer-Knight, that found Harry and adopted him.**

**So...here's the idea, I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: NEVER Piss of a Sage...**

* * *

"This world...it's incredible..." Katarina stated, looking around at the unusual wood-and-stone buildings.

She and her fiancé, Abraxas, were not from this world: they came from a world where magic was extremely prevalent. And one of their friends, a Manakete by the name of Tiki, managed to work out one of the powers of her parent, the Divine Dragon King Naga, allowing her to open doors to other universes. Katarina and Abraxas managed to talk her into letting them explore one of these worlds, which they were now exploring. This world they found was fascinating: the world seemed to have advanced technologically to where the people could, through non-magic means, manipulate lightning, and can now use it as a source of power, to power their machines. Furthermore, magic was present, but its presence was more subdued, as though those that use magic were weaker, and hidden.

For now, the duo were touring the non-magic communities, and taking in the sights that didn't exist in their world. It took them some time to get the written language down, although Abraxas managed to figure that out, using his innate abilities as a Magicite. 'Always with the being overpowered for normal life...' Katarina thought amused.

The two continued walking down the street, which was supposedly called 'Privet Drive', until Abraxas abruptly stopped, in front of the structure labeled with a '4'.

"What is it?" Katarina asked, concerned.

"It's..." Abraxas started, "I heard...yelling, and screaming..." Abruptly, Abraxas rushed towards Number 4 Privet Drive, and looked into the window.

Katarina followed...and saw a fat man, beating a young child.

The man was also yelling. "THAT WAS NOT A CLEAN KITCHEN YOU FREAK! AND DO NOT SAY IT WAS DUDLEY'S FAULT! HE IS A BETTER CHILD THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE! HE WILL AMOUNT TO SOMETHING, YOU WILL NOT, YOU WORTHLESS ABOMINATION!"

Abraxas noticed Katarina fell silent. He turned to look at her...and saw she had _that_ look...a look of deep horror, the look she had when she was flashing back to her days at Lady Eremiah's orphanage. Even though, because of the journals that Katarina and Abraxas found among Gharnef's belongings, Katarina no longer blamed, and forgave, Lady Eremiah for what she did to herself, Kleine, and Roro, her flashbacks still hurt. There were two ways she usually handled these, neither of them good, 1: by going into a depression that took her hours to get out of, even with Abraxas's help...

...Katarina's horrified look shifted to a grimace, then a look of complete rage...

...Or 2, which was faster, but more terrifying to bystanders: filling with raging fury, and taking it out on whatever caused the flashback. He did what he ALWAYS did when whatever caused the flashback was something that he knew deserved a beatdown: passed Katarina her stolen Imhullu Tome (which, surprisingly, serves as a most efficient means of stress relief, theorized by Gotoh to be a result of its exposure to the Starsphere), as well as her Aura Tome and the Shaver Tome that Abraxas modified with Gaelist Power and called 'Rexcalibur', while Katatina readied her Bolganone, Blizzard, and Thoron tomes, and moved to remove any obstacles, in this case, a door, in her way...

However, she merely blew past him, blasted the door off its hinges with Rexcalibur, and pulled out Thoron, pointing the crackling pages at the fat man, who'd just stuffed the beaten boy in a room under the steps. "What the hell are YOU doing in my house? Get out of here!"

Katarina's face contorted into a scowl that sent shivers up Abraxas's spine. The cloaked Magicite swept into the house alongside his fiancé. "Uhm...you're the one who screwed up here...I'll just...stay out of the way..."

"Alright then, I'll kick her AND YOU out myself!" The fat man pulled out a whip he had...

"IMHULLU!" But was met face-first with a blast from Imhullu.

A shriek sounded from the kitchen. A horse-like woman was in there. She rushed to a device on the wall, and started pressing buttons. Abraxas didn't like that.

"ARCANTIS!" Abraxas shot a bolt of Fulminas Lightning at the device, causing it to produce a mini-explosion as it blasted apart, knocking the woman to the ground.

A thumping came as a boy who resembled the fat man and the horse woman came down. Abraxas watched as Katarina's scornful gaze met the boy. The duo's eyes locked, Katarina's expression one of anger, and the boy's one of fear.

"...Boo," was all Katarina said, and in response, the boy fainted. Katarina, then, pulled out the Levin Sword that Abraxas had modified for her, and that Cecille taught her how to use.

Abraxas knew what was coming, and turned away, the high-pitched scream of the fat man filling the house. Once that was done, Abraxas returned to the hall, not bothering to look at the fat man who was now bleeding from his nether-regions. "You can be quite sadistic sometimes, you know that?" the Magicite asked.

Katarina huffed, as she wiped her sword off on the closest piece of cloth available, a doily from a nearby table. She then turned towards the room that the boy was stuffed into. Katarina went over the door, soon opening it...revealing that the boy was merely haphazardly tossed into the room, and was still curled up, quivering in pain.

"By Alterai..." Abraxas gasped, as Katarina carefully pulled the boy from the room.

The boy squeaked at this. "Please...don't hurt me...I'll be good..."

"No one's going to hurt you..." Katarina stated, hurt by how the boy was acting. When the boy wasn't looking, Katarina shot a rage-filled glance at the fat man. She then turned back to the kid, and said, "Don't worry, Abraxas and I will get you out of here. My name's Katarina, and you?"

"H-H-Harry...Harry P-Potter..." the boy, Harry, replied.

"Well, Harry, don't worry, you won't have to worry about that ogre of a man again..." Abraxas stated.

Then Katarina noticed the boy's wounds. "By the Gods, Abraxas! He looks severely wounded!"

"Then we better hurry, get him over to that table in the dining area!" Abraxas stated.

"I hope you remembered your Recover Staff this time!" Katarina stated.

"Damn, I forget my healing implement ONE time-" Abraxas started.

"It was during the final fight with Medeus..." Katarina deadpanned.

"...Right..." Abraxas said. Finally, Katarina placed Harry down on the table, and pulled out her own Recover Staff, as Abraxas pulled out his.

"Now, Harry, just hold still...this is going to hurt for a LITTLE bit, but once it's over, you'll be all better, alright?" Katarina said to the kid.

Harry nodded, and the Sage and Sorcerer placed their staves over the young boy, their heads glowing with a blue light. Harry squeaked as a sharp pain shot up his limbs, his aches growing more intense momentarily...before the injuries became awash in a blue glow and vanished right before his eyes. Soon, the pain ended, and as it did, the injuries were gone.

Katarina sighed with relief. "It's good I trained some as a Cleric and Bishop..." she stated, relieved. "How are you feeling?" she asked Harry.

"B-better...thank...you...but...why are you...helping me? I'm a...a freak..."

Katarina's eyes widened, before she closed them. "No...you're not...Let me tell you something, Harry, those that are called freaks are rarely ever freaks: typically only freaks call people freaks. Every cruel name he called you, every horrible thing he told you, it is all a lie. ALL of it...You are no freak, you are a kid, and you deserve better than this..."

"He...he said I'm...a f-freak...because of the w-weird stuff...that happens because...of me..." Harry replied.

Abraxas gave a small, mirthless laugh. "Heh, and what we just did to defeat your guardians isn't? Katarina blasted the fat man in the face with a blast of dark energy, I blew up that device the horse woman was using with another lightning bolt. If you're a freak by having unusual events merely happen around you, then that would make Katarina a bigger freak and me an abomination of nature...Trust me kid: you're no freak...it's magic..."

Harry looked at the Magicite weirdly, while Katarina looked surprised. "Are you sure, Abraxas?"

"I sensed it. He's indeed a conduit of magic, somewhat different from normal, but...it's still there..."

Harry then stated..."U-Uncle Vernon s-said magic d-doesn't exist..."

"'Vernon'? The fat man?" Abraxas asked. Harry nodded. "Well...that's just another lie he said, because, if magic doesn't exist, then I couldn't exist..." He removed his robe, revealing his knight armor, before shifting his form, his organic 'skin' disintegrating, his body fragmenting, held together by swirling gold, green, red, and purple light, his head 'fragment' rising out, taking the neck with it, before flipping upside down, turning his head into a floating spire above the fragments that formed his torso. Katarina rolled her eyes, at Abraxas's showing off, while Harry stared in awe.

"H-how?" Harry asked.

"I told you: I can't exist without magic: I AM Magic...specifically, a Magicite." Abraxas then shifted back to his human form, thus allowing Harry a better look at his human 'skin', specifically his brown eyes and his short, flattened, brown hair.

As Abraxas put his robes and cloak back on over his armor, Katarina picked up Harry. "Don't worry, we'll be bringing you with us to our world. It's a real nice place, now that the Shadow Dragon has been defeated. Don't worry: you won't have to worry about Vernon again...just get some rest, we'll tell you when we get close to home..." Katarina stood up, Harry in her arms, and the boy fell asleep there. Abraxas then heard Katarina whisper, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the rest of your childhood will be MUCH better than my own was...I swear it..."

"And you won't have to ensure that alone: I'll be there to help you," Abraxas said.

"But what about your role as Commander of the 7th Knight Battalion? And as a member of the Royal Guard?"

"And what about you? And your role as the 7th's Tactician? And YOUR role as a member of the Royal Guard? Neither of us could raise Harry alone, so we'll have to work together. Heck, we might get the others' help with raising him as well!"

Katarina smiled at Abraxas's words. "Alright then...let's get Harry back to Altea..."

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter.**

**Now, for an explanation of Magicites, they're a race I made up (so no trying to look them up on the Fire Emblem Wiki, you won't find them), that are capable of transforming into a human form for social interation. However, their natural form makes them look like a cross between League of Legends' Xerath and Skyrim's Storm Atronachs, with the composite magical energy the color of the element they are from the tribe of. There are 4 main tribes: the Fulminas (Lightning) Tribe, the Gaelist (Wind) Tribe, the Ignasia (Fire) Tribe, and the Umbrunot (Dark) Tribe. There are also lesser tribes out there, but those are the 4 big ones. Abraxas is a Convergence, a Magicite that has ancestors from all 4 main tribes. Convergences cannot reproduce with other Magicites, but can reproduce with other beings (much like other Magicite can) to create magically-gifted offspring.**

**Magicite religion centers around a single entity, called Alterai, who is, for all intents and purposes, the 'God' for their religion, and embodies magic.**

**Well, Katarina is now taking care of Harry, Harry has a guardian who knows what it was like to have an abusive childhood...and Vernon's hinted to now be a eunuch...Well, looks like things worked out for everyone...(well...except the Dursleys, but who gives a damn about them)**


	2. NOTE!

**Hey everyone...let me be completely honest: part of my problem with this story is trying to write Katarina and Abraxas raising Harry,but...I can't even get to when they get back to their world...what should I do?**

**A: Continue as planned, write their return to their world and them raising Harry?**

**B: Skip over all that, to when Harry starts at Hogwarts as a Sorcerer**

**or**

**C: Something else**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think...PLEASE RESPOND!**


End file.
